Super Smash Mates Brawl
Super Smash Mates Brawl is fighting genre game series for Snowtendo Vii, released in 2009 and is still a best seller. It's sold 1.4 million copies over the USA, and is still being bought today. Gameplay The gameplay is different than other fighting games, as it does not use a HP System. The goal is to deal enough damage to an opponent to send them flying out of the screen. This can be achieved by using many combo attacks, and various items. Characters also have their own unique technique called a "Final Smash" that can be utilized if a player breaks a Smash Ball, which is a floating, rainbow colored ball. If you hit another one while having another one, you can be in "overdrive", which quadruples the damage dealt by Final Smashes. In all levels, the enviroment is destructable, but regenerates every 30 seconds, automatically KOing anyone in the way. Interface When turning on Super Smash Mates Brawl, the player is introduced to a menu: *'Brawl:' This is a fun-filled action where 0-4 players may verse each other competitively, and may play on the stage of their choice. Players can choose if they want to fight COM players or if they just want to see COM players fight. *'Classic:' This entails the player competing against certain opponents, and at the final stage (known as Ultimate Terminus), Master Hand will appear. If the game is set to hard or Xtreme, Director Benny and Mayor McFlapp will appear along with him, and in Super Xtreme mode a left hand called Crazy Hand will appear with them. Bonus stages are included along the way to Ultimate Terminus, such as Break the Targets, where the player is required to break targets in a time frame of about 2 minutes, Juggle the Fishes, where the player must attack a fish to keep it in the air as long as you can, and Race to the Finish, where the player needs to race through many enemies and obstacles to the finish line. *'Adventure:' Adventure Mode, also known as the Subspace Team-Up, entails a group of evil creatures detonating explosives known as Cyberbombs, which when triggered, lead to Cyberspace, which is a realm of evil. Characters must stop them so that the whole continent of USA does not get sucked into a void of darkness. **'Boss Battles:' Once Adventure Mode is cleared, this mode is unlocked. Here you have to fight all the bosses. *'All-Star:' (unlockable) This mode entails the player to fight every single character in the selection menu. This is unlocked when the player has unlocked and found every single playable character in the game. *'Snowtendo Wi-Fi Connection:' If the player has internert access on his/her Snowtendo Vii, then they may compete against players Worldwide. *'Vault:' The player can see all the unlockable things, movies from Adventure Mode, and challenges they have earned. It is also noted that a player can even build their own stages in the Vault, and play on them. *'Options:' This allows the player to adjust volume, control movement/position and to adjust the graphics of the game. Subspace Team-Up SPOILER!: The following contents may contain spoilers. Star Kirby12 and Explorer 767 are having a battle in a battlefield. Slendar and PogoPunk watch for fun. The winner revives the loser, and everyone cheers. Suddenly, dark clouds surround the area as a large battleship appears. It is the Halberd, stolen from Meta Knight. A creature who takes the name of Darktan III appears. Several Doom Knights appear in the dust. Slendar and PogoPunk come to Star and Explorer's aid. After defeating the knights, two of them appear with something called a Cyberbomb, and activate it. Explorer tries to go deactivate it, but Darktan III attacks him, sending him flying. Star stops to check how far he has flew but turns when he hears a scream. Slendar and PogoPunk are captured by Hardcore! When Star defeats Hardcore, one of the characters escape. However, Mectrixctic appears and uses her Dark Cannon, turning the other one into a trophy and disappears. The freed character tries to follow, but Star notices that there are only five seconds left. The two successfully escape on Star's jetpack while the stadium disappears. Meanwhile, Tails6000 sees the explosion. With Director Benny's permission, he goes out to help. During the adventure, he finds Explorer in trophy form and revives him. In a forest, Metalmanager finds a flamethrower stuck in an anvil. He pulls on it and it comes free! He journeys until he finds a forest area. He finds Barkjon sleeping for no reason at all, and wakes him up. Fred 676 walks around reading his book, but is ambushed by Penghis Khan. He turns into a trophy. Speeddasher is around the Dojo Courtyard when one of the puffle statues come alive. It starts chasing him and Speeddasher has to run. He eventually trips, and just before he gets stomped on, Kwiksilver rescues him. He destroys the statue, revealing Kerbpuff. After beating him, Mectrixctic, again, comes and fires at Speeddasher, but Kwiksilver takes the blow instead. Penghis Khan sees Mectrixctic with the trophies. He sends his servants to bait her with Fred's trophy. Mectrixctic drops the trophies and follows them as Penghis Khan takes the vehicle with the trophies. He also takes Fred's trophy back. Star and the other character find themselves in a random pathway. Star takes the lead, but the other character notices something and stays behind. Suddenly, Herbert P. Bear fires at him. A dark version of Herbert then creates a dark version of that character. Metalmanager and Barkjon are hanging around the same pathway. The dark character tries to shoot them, but Tails blasts the dark cannon out of his hands. It shoots, bounces off Explorer's hat and deletes itself. The dark character disappears into mist. However, Metalmanager and Barkjon recognize them as enemies and fight them. Tails and Explorer win. However Penghis Khan comes and steals the trophies, which fails because Star rams into the vehicle, making it drop Metalmanager and Barkjon's trophies, reviving them at the same time. Speeddasher is making his way out of the Club Penguin Island, continuously facing Doom Knights and other enemies. He soon finds Rockhopper, who aids him out of the island. Skipper and Rico train in a jungle. When Herbert turns Skipper into a trophy, Rico goes to a pond where the Maledict awaits. Rico is rescued by Leonid and the two fight Maledict. When the Maledict is defeated Rico asks Leonid to help him, eventually dragging him along. In his palace, Penghis Khan attatches badges to Fred and Kwiksilver. He notices that Slendar/PogoPunk does not have a badge and reluctantly gives him his badge. Suddenly, the palace roof breaks, revealing Herbert and many, many crabs. Star, Explorer, Tails, Metalmanager and Barkjon arrive at what was the roof of Penghis Khan's palace just in time to see Herbert escape on a flying woodchopper with Slendar/PogoPunk's trophy. The badge falls off, and Star puts it in his jetpack. Richperson gets orders from The Director in the Elite Penguin Palace (there was nobody else to call, most penguins went to fight or fled), and he tells him his attack suit is in a lab as well as Willy the Penguin, who is being drained of power. Richperson frees Willy and they head for the room containing Person's suit. Once they arrive, two dark versions of Person appear but are soon defeated. Person gets his suit back, and for the rest of the game Person's flight form is not used. Flystar55555 fights Bucket in a battlefield, recognizing each other as enemies. Doom Knights appear, and they eventually team up. They also meet Fake Tails6000. They defeat a giant version of Smash and Pounder, and it disappears. Rockhopper and Speeddasher find an old temple where Mectrixctic appears again. Speeddasher remembers that she had captured Kwiksilver and they fight her. When they defeat her(finally she's defeated!) they enter the temple. Underground they fight the giant version of Smash and Pounder. Once defeated, it grabs both penguins and flies up. The head breaks off, revealing a Cyberbomb! Speeddasher, not wanting to lose another mate, uses his ninja sword to slice off both arms. They fall, but they are rescued by Flystar as the Cyberbomb explodes, sucking up Mectrixctic at the same time. In Questisbak's Realm, a hand appears. It is Master Hand. It points to Questisbak, signaling it's her turn. Darktan III sees the countless sacrifices of Ben Hun copies. This saddens him a lot, but Tails shoots a rock at him, which he dodges. He continues to avoid the five heroes' attacks, and Explorer finally hits him, making him drop the Cyberbomb he was holding. Two Ben Hun copies immediately come and activate it. One of them waves goodbye, and Darktan III leaves. The bomb explodes! The characters barely escape with Star on jetpack, Explorer on the Giant Pen, Tails firing backwards, Metalmanager in Ventusi form, and Barkjon running as fast as possible. The Maledict defeated, Leonid and Rico continue journeying when Herbert turns Rico into a trophy. He then fires at Leonid, who avoids the attack. Dark specks of dust come and create a giant dark version of Rico. Leonid is about to become a trophy as well when his friend Sniper Bot arrives, flying in a Mini-Capsule. He blasts the cannon out of Herbert's hands and Herbert flees on his flying woodchopper. Leonid and Sniper Bot quickly revive Rico and they fight off the dark clone. Once they defeat it, Sniper Bot is about to leave but is stopped by Rico. He asks for his assistance in finding Skipper, and has to resort dragging him, similar to what he did to Leonid. Richperson and Willy come to a dead end when they are assaulted by a giant, flying version of Questixbak. After defeating her, the duo decide to ambush the Ben Hun copies rather than attack them straight. Near the area, Amigopen fights a giant copy of Ben Hun. The copy has the advantage, but Akbaboy saves the artist with a homing PWNing Tackle. They soon see a Smash Skiff carrying Skipper's Trophy. They also see Sniper Bot and Rico in Mini Capsules. Rico drops off and revives Skipper. Amigopen and Akbaboy jump onto the skiff and introduce themselves. The skiff autopilots, giving the four penguins a perfect chance to get to the Halberd. Flystar sees the Halberd battling Leonid on a Surveyor Bot and guesses there's trouble going on. Leaving Bucket, Fake Tails, Speed and Rockhopper, he flies toward it. On the way he meets Illustrator Keith in detention for making horrible drawings and climbing up a canyon, and they race. Keith wins, and they find Sensei meditating. Sensei and Flystar fight, and one of them wins and revives the other one. The Halberd, with the Surveyor Bot tied to it, rams the Surveyor Bot into the canyon, making Keith fall. Flystar and Sensei on the other hand manage to jump aboard the Halberd. Keith meets the four near the temple, and they are attacked by enemies. Luckily, Star's five-penguin team arrives, and the two teams are victorious. Inside the Halberd, Eclipse hides under a cardboard box. She sees Leonid and the greatly damaged Surveyor Bot escape. When she sees Flystar and Sensei coming, she quickly hides. Unfortunately for her, Sensei's meditation power let him feel her under the box and blows her cover. They are about to fight until several real enemies appear, and like what happened to Flystar and Bucket, the three fight them. They then find a room with Slendar and PogoPunk's trophies, but two seconds after they arrive dark specks make clones of Slendar and PogoPunk. Once the clones are defeated Slendar and PogoPunk are revived. Eclipse tells them to stay in the room while they search the ship. However they don't listen and go to the front deck of the ship. At the same time, Leonid comes on another Surveyor Bot and destroys a turret on the ship. However Slendar thinks that he meant to shoot PogoPunk and jumps onto the Surveyor Bot, forcing Leonid to jump off onto the front deck. They are about to fight when PogoPunk shows them a picture of the three happily taking a walk together. Leonid is stunned at this but soon realizes that Slendar and PogoPunk are not his enemies. Flystar, Sensei and Eclipse make it to the control room where many Mr Cow2s are controlling it. They fling all of them out the window where Leonid and the two pranksters are. The Mr Cow2s turn into a giant version of Zone. As Flystar controls the ship, Sensei and Eclipse jump down to help fight Giant Zone as well as Sniper Bot, who jumps out of his Mini Capsule. Once they defeat it, a single Mr Cow2 in trophy form remains. Eclipse revives it and scolds it about the trouble it caused. Back at the lab, Person and Willy are planning the attack at the same time as Akbaboy, Amigopen, Skipper and Rico. They cross paths with each other and they are challenged by none other than Darktan III, the entire Ben Hun Copy Squad and tons of Cyberbombs. However, they notice that Darktan III is hanging his head down sadly. He does not want any more detonations, but a hologram of Questisbak tells the copies to activate the bombs all at once. The leader tries to stop them, but Questisbak, controlling the copies, tell them to shoot their former master. All lasers, bullets, missiles and snowballs hit. Darktan III disappears, and the real Ben Hun stands, which obviously means that he was under Serious Cat's control yet again. He says a farewell to all the copies before joining the team in battle. Though the enemies have been defeated, it is clear that the bombs cannot be deactivated, so Person remotely calls the skiff. They leave just as the bombs are detonated. However, Giant Questixbak returns, this time more powerfully as Metallic Giant Questixbak. When it is defeated, Akbaboy PWNing tackles it, directing it straight into the explosion. Back at the desert, Star, Tails, Metal, Barkjon, Explorer, Keith, Rockhopper, Speeddasher, Bucket and Fake Tails see the Smash Skiff and the Halberd coming with Skipper, Rico, Richperson, Ben Hun, Willy, Amigopen, Akbaboy, Leonid, Sniper Bot, Slendar, PogoPunk, Flystar, Sensei, Pufflechu and Eclipse aboard. All the smashers join forces, ready to continue journeying. Out of the giant explosion, the Cyberspace Warship emerges with Questisbak and Herbert aboard. Questisbak sees the Halberd heading toward it, and orders the turrets to fire. The Halberd is able to dodge about a dozen shots but gets hit. Out of it comes the Smash Skiff, several Mini Capsules, a flying Hot Rod, a ship Keith and Amigopen had drawn a while ago, and the Giant Pen, just before the Halberd is completely destroyed. Star then comes on jetpack and spiral drills straight into the warship. Questisbak and Herbert enter the explosion as well as the smashers. In the Cyberspace, the smashers: Star, Tails, Metal, Explorer, Barkjon, Keith, Rockhopper, Speeddasher, Bucket, Fake Tails, Skipper, Rico, Person, Ben Hun, Willy, Amigopen, Akbaboy, Leonid, Sniper Bot, Slendar, PogoPunk, Flystar, Sensei, Pufflechu and Eclipse, get ready to restore the world. Questisbak and Herbert are about to report to Master Hand, but Questisbak decides it is time to get rid of Herbert and report all by herself to get a promotion. She turns Herbert into a trophy with her Dark Cannon. She meets Master Hand, but notices the lasers grabbing it- and a half lion-half penguin figure controlling them. It is Serious Lion. Questisbak angrily charges at him but is easily turned into a trophy. This removed the lasers controlling Master Hand, however, and it is freed. Master Hand tries to get back at Serious Lion as well but it is defeated as well. The smashers are just in time to see Master Hand defeated, but before they can do anything, Serious Lion sends out powerful waves that turn all the smashers into trophies. Serious Lion uses the cyberbombed worlds to create a maze called The Serious Maze. In the portion of the maze of what Penghis Khan's palace used to be, with Penghis Khan, Kwiksilver and Fred's trophies, two Spirits of Light appear and circle around Kwiksilver and Fred, reviving them. They find the badges on their bodies, and seeing that the badges have Penghis Khan's face on them, they understand that he put the brooches on them. They thankfully revive him, and they enter the maze, collecting trophies scattered around it. Once they arrive to where Serious Lion is, Penghis Khan finds Herbert's trophy and revives him. Herbert angrily challenges him but Penghis Khan easily wins, trophying the polar bear again. Penghis Khan revives him again, and as Herbert challenges him again, he whacks him in the face continuously and points to the stairs leading to where Serious Lion is. Herbert reluctantly joins the party. At the same time, the other two Spirits of Light circle Star, activating his badge in his jetpack. He then works on the trophies and the maze himself, and reaches the area where Penghis Khan's group is. If Mectrixctic is rescued in Star's trip to the end of the maze, she will confront Penghis Khan for what he did at his palace, but Penghis Khan, Fred and Kwiksilver will instead point to the end of the maze. The trio start walking up and Mectrixctic easily goes up with her Focci transformation. If Richperson is rescued during Penghis Khan's run, he and Star will revive Questisbak and point her to the stairs. She angrily clenches her fists in the thought that she needed to ally with her greatest rivals, but realizes that Serious Lion is the more dangerous enemy. Once the smashers end the maze, Serious Lion will try to send out his powerful waves, but a Super Penguin named Coool31 comes and Flame Punches him, weakening him. The weakened Serious Lion faces the smashers and is defeated. He explodes, restoring all the worlds, but the explosion itself is dangerous and the smashers barely escape. Unfortunately, the lab, with so many detonations at once, could not be restored and a Z stood where is was. THE END Characters Stages * Battle Field * Ultimate Terminus * Angel Island * The Rooftop of the Plaza * Bounce House * Inside Volcano * Penguin Raceway * The Viimote * Dojo * Dorkugal * Darktonian Realm (unlocked after beating the SubSpace Team-Up) * Explorer's Igloo * Pengolia * Migrator * Iceberg * The Simpenguins's house * Antarctic Express * Humana Cathedral * Exploration Island * Penghis Khan's Palace (unlocked when Penghis Khan joins your party in the Subspace Team-Up) * Darktan's Throne Room (unlockable) * Tails' Igloo * Gadget Room * Rockhopper Island * Space Colony Aircraft * Meta Mate's Ship * Ditto Factory * Coffee Shop * Amigopen Island (unlocked after unlocking amigopen) * The Sunset Cage (unlocked after unlocking Eclipse) * Bureau of Fiction Facility (unlocked after Tails joins your party in the Subspace Team-Up) * Super Penguins HQ (unlocked after elemento gives you a code card (in penguin) * Ayetropolis * Explorer's prank mobile * Slimy Sewer (unlocked after you play 250 Vs. Matches) * Elevator Room (unlocked after you unlocked three characters) * Snowville Shore *Fred's Chateau (unlocked after fighting as Fred in 3 vs matches or when Fred joins your party in the Subspace Team-Up) *Willy's Airplane (Unlocked after unlocking Willy) * New Forest (Unlocked after Metalmanager and Barkjon join your party in the Subspace Team-Up) *The Battle Pathway *S.P.P.P. *Star Kirby12's igloo *Old Temple *Halberd Database More stages coming soon! Character info Tails6000: He is a hero and a fighter. He will do anything for his friends. And beat the daylights out of anyone in his way! *Color Changes **Yellow Color, Mining Helmet, Black Hoodie, Black Sneakers **Black Color, Yellow Hard Hat, White Hoodie, Blue Sneakers **Ninja Outfit **Alternate Fake Tails Outfit Strong Attacks *Left/Right: Horse Kick *Up: Upper-Cut *Down: Sweep Kick *Dash Attack: Spindash *Grabs **Pummel: headbutts them **forward:kicks them like a football **backward: does a couple flips and slams them to the ground **up: throws them and kicks upward **down: spindashes on them *Detailed special attacks **Homing Attack: he homes in on an enemy to attacks or to recover **Spin Dash: he zooms around in his famous spindash ball can cause a LOT of air rave combos **Spring jump: a spring pops up under him and he skyrockets upwards, if in the air the spring inflicts damag oprevents him from using special attacks **spin charge: charges a spindash to attack his foes Smash Attacks *Left/Right: Wind-Up Punch *Up: Spin Jump *Down: Spread Spin Dash Aerial Attacks *Still: Mid-Air Spin Dash *Forward: Emerald Dive *Backward: Back Kick *Up: spin kick *Down: Drop Kick *Misc *'Taunts' *Side: does a figure 8 peel-out in place saying "You're too slow!" *Up:does a flip and stands with hands crossed *Down:Says "C'mon step it up!" while break-dancing *Special taunt, after rapid taunt press down: does his original victory pose when he clears a level in one of his early games Entrance: he spinballs onto the screen and waves Winning Poses *Breakdances and says "Hey we should do this again sometime! *Says "Too easy piece of cake!" while holding a destruction Gem *Tails dashes left and right then stops and waves saying "Tails is the name Speed is my game) Losing Poses *Tails just lets a sigh and taps his foot *Tails taps his foot and wants a rematch *Is happy for his enemy and claps for them Stage *Angel Island (as a challenger) *Tail's Igloo (as a team mate) *Sunset cage (as a challenger alongside Eclipse) *Ayetropolis (as a team-mate) ---- Slendar: He is a pranker, and a paddle ball player, apparently he's a fighter now, he uses some of his tools for pranking. * Color Changes: ** Wears his regular clothes. ** Wears a biker outit with a diamond-infested belt and a ringed trouser. ** Looks like this. ** Wears his FlyWish's Army uniform. ** Wears Xlendar's superhero costume. * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Paddle thrust. (4% damage) ** Up: Stuffed dummy release. (8% damage) ** Down: Leg sweep. (7% damage) ** Running Attack: Running roundhouse kick. (11% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Paddle whack. (7-17% damage) ** Up: Water balloon juggle. (8-21% damage) ** Down: Jumps back and forth and lands on his foot roughly, creating a wave effect. (12-23% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Spinning kick. (6% damage) ** Forward: Fishing rod smack. (9% damage) ** Backward: Swings paddle backwards. (10% damage) ** Up: Squirts a bottle of mayonnaise. (7% damage) ** Down: Necklace whip. (11% damage) * Detailed Special Moves: ** Neutral: Ketchup Blast (he squirts a bottle of ketchup directly at his opponent, chargeable, 5-15% damage) ** Side: Dummy Throw (whenever he's attacked, he sometimes summons a dummy to fall on the opponent, the dummy is explosive, 18% damage) ** Up: Propeller Block (he grabs a block with a propeller on it, giving him the ability to fly for a limited time, he can perform aerial attacks as well in this form) ** Down: Paddle Rider (Slendar jumps out and then, the paddle mobile appears below him, while he rides on the paddle mobile, it can be controlled like a vehicle, 14% damage) * Grab: ** Pummel: Paddle whack. ** Upward Throw: He throws his opponent upwards and blast them with a squirt of a mustard bottle. ** Frontward Throw: He puts down his opponent and punches them in the back. ** Backward Throw: He puts down his opponent and kicks them like a soccer ball. ** Downward Throw: He throws a pie at the opponent's face to knock them down, he then stomps on the opponent. * Stage: ** Snowville Shore (as a challenger) ** The Rooftop of the Plaza (as a team-mate) ** The Elevator Room (as a team-mate) * Misc. ** Ledge attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. ** Entrance: Slendar rides on the paddle mobile and it crashes onto the ground. ** Revival platform: A floating paddle. ** Taunts: *** Side: He threatens to throw a cream pie at his opponent, saying "Hee hee hee!". *** Up: Plays with his paddle ball for five seconds. *** Down: He stabs the ground with his paddle while looking under, later, he pulls off the paddle. *** Special: He throws his paddle behind him and he kicks it back to his flipper. ** Victory Poses: *** Winning Poses: **** He sits on the paddle mobile, doing a yoda pose, saying "May the best pranker wins.". **** He says "Hello, this is victoty pose #2, may I help you?" while talking to a banana phone. **** He throws his own paddle upwards and give it a handstand kick and says "Yes!". *** Losing Poses: **** He trips himself and fell on a cream pie with his face, afterwards, he says "... dot net." **** He is happy for his opponent and starts clapping with his feet. **** Is shown eating chocolate fudge, yelling "FUDD FUUUUUUUUDGE!" at the ceiling. ---- Fake Tails: He's strange, he's funny and he wants to fight! * Color Changes: ** Regular Attire ** Icy Colors ** Fiery Colors ** Super Tails outfit ** Wears Garrow Gorribix's hoodie ** Looks like Tails6000 * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Elbow thud. (5% damage) ** Up: Headbutt. (7% damage) ** Down: Crouching chop. (5% damage) ** Running Attack: Multiple spinning kicks. (12% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Boxing punch. (6-13% damage) ** Up: Upward kick. (6-15% damage) ** Down: Spinning punch. (7-13% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Peck. (6% damage) ** Forward: Side chop. (6% damage) ** Backward: Double elbow thrust. (12% damage) ** Up: Uppercut. (8% damage) ** Down: Ground pound. (8-14% (depending on how long he stays in the air) damage) * Detailed Special Attacks: ** Neutral: Banana Blaster (it acts like a ray gun, 10% damage) ** Side: Coconut Throw (Fake Tails plucks up a giant coconut from the ground and throws it at his opponent, 16% damage) ** Up: Super Jump Kick (Fake Tails does a crescent kick strong enough for him to recover, 7-15% damage) ** Down: Dig N' Punch (Fake Tails digs on the ground and gives one of his opponents an uppercut, can't be performed in mid-air, 9% damage) * Grabs: ** Pummel: Headbutt. ** Front Throw: Fake Tails lifts his opponent and throws them on the ground. ** Back Throw: Like Kirby's back throw. ** Up Throw: He gives his opponent an uppercut to the chin. ** Down Throw: He gives his opponent a body slam. * Stage: ** Slimy Sewer (as a challenger) ** Coffee Shop (as a team-mate) ** Bounce House (as a team-mate) * Misc. ** Ledge attack: Fake Tails roundhouse kicks directly after climbing. ** Entrance: A giant coconut falls down onto the stage, and Fake Tails breaks out of it, does a "come on" taunt. ** Revival platform: A platform made entirely of small coconuts. ** Taunts: *** Side: Juggles with a small coconut for three seconds. *** Up: Does an bang bang pose upwards saying "Rowhd em, Cawboy-yee". *** Down: He tries to do Tails6000's down taunt, but he fails doing it by landing his head on the ground. *** Special: Fake Tails does a handstand pose and walks with his flippers, saying "Uh beyet yuh cannut doo dat!". ** Victory Poses: *** Winning Poses: **** Looks around while rolling on a ball. **** Spins around and gives a "peace" pose , saying "tawp daet cawron duwags!" . **** Makes funny faces. *** Losing Poses: **** Sleeps on the ground. **** Looks at the ground while sitting on it. **** Crosses arms out and whines. ---- *elemento: He is a hero ,a fighter,a frend and a father. He will do anything for his friends. And beat the daylights out of anyone in his way! *Color Changes **red Color, Mining Helmet,battle tunic , samuri boots **Black Color, party Hat, battle tunic, **Ninja Outfit **Alternate: uniform torn up Strong Attacks Left/Right: flame punch Up: water whip Down: spyke Taunts *Side: when on fire "fell the burn!" *Up: with hands crossed "dond meke me rost you" *wins the fight and Says "strike" ---- *Maddieworld:She can pack quite a kick and do anything to protect her family. *Color changes *Alternate (normal outfit) *Maddieworld X costume *Purple color, brown hair, blue jacket *Orange color, Light blonde hair,purple jacket *Ninja outfit, with normal hair *Strong attacks *Left/Right:Spit, causes 2% damage *Down:Juggles apponent with feet, causes 12% damage *Up:Kicks apponent while backflipping, causes 20% damage Taunts *Down:folds arms, says "Is that all?" f*Left/Right:Does small dance. *Up:Puts hands on hips and looks around, then shruggs. add more character bios and strong (not special),smash attacks,and ariel attacks ---- *Austin8310: He's a mercenary/bounty hunter guy, but fairly friendly. Don't underestimate him. *Color Changes *Alternate *No bandanna, blue. *Ninja Assassian: Black bandanna, black color, black snowball gun. *Red Warrior: Red Ninja belt, red bandanna, fire sword instead of Knicicle. *Special Attacks: *Down: Knicicle Stab=10% damage *Up: Snowball Gun Blast=3 damage per each bullet, fires like machine gun. *Side: Fish Smack=5-30%, depends on how long you hold it. *Normal: Pengolian Whip=Leaps up into the air with opponet, kicks flying. 15 damage. *Smash Attacks *Side: Fish Smash: 10 damage. *Normal: Ninja Punch: 7 damage. *Up: Hawk Jump: leaps high up into the air, damaging opponets. *Down: Strong Kick: 8 damage. *Aerial Attacks *Still: Mid-Air Fish Smack *Foward: Forward Kick *Backward: Backward Kick *Up: Upward Punch *Down: Downwards Kick *Entrance: Drives into battlefield, then kicks Golf cart off the edge. *Taunts *Down: Folds arms and shoves gun into ground. *Up: "Fool! You underestimate me!" *Left/Right: Waves fish over head and smashes into the ground. ---- Klutzy: He is Herbert's best friend and he wants to destroy anyone blocking his way out, and watch out for his mach that he is riding on. * Color Changes: ** Klutzy's mach's color is white and purple. ** Klutzy's mach's color is white and orange. ** Klutzy's mach's color is white and dark green. ** Klutzy's mach's color is black and brown. ** Klutzy's mach is textured like Klutzy's shell. * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Punch. (5% damage) ** Up: Upward pinch. (3% damage) ** Down: Kick. (3% damage) ** Running Attack: Dashing punch. (13% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Double pinch. (7-15% damage) ** Up: Upward clap. (12-22% damage) ** Down: Spinning attack. (10-17% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Spinning punch. (8% damage) ** Forward: Rolling punch. (7% damage) ** Backward: Smacks opponent onto the ground with claws. (6% and 13% (while hitting the ground) damage) ** Up: Upward kick. (5% damage) ** Down: Downward pinch. (8% damage) * Detailed Special Attacks: ** Neutral: Energy Blast (Klutzy's mech charges up and fires an energetic projectile at his opponent, 7-16% damage) ** Side: Clash Dash (Klutzy's mech shoulder dashes at his opponent, 10% damage) ** Up: Teleport (it works like Pikachu's Quick Attack) ** Down: Dig n' Hit (Klutzy's mech digs onto the ground and gives his opponent a double upward clapping attack, and then it digs out of the ground, 12% damage) * Stage: ** Iceberg (as a challenger) ** Penguin Raceway (as a team-mate) ** Rockhopper Island (as a team-mate) * Misc. ** Ledge attack: Klutzy's mech does a handstand kick directly after climbing. ** Entrance: Klutzy digs out of the ground with his mach. ** Revival platform: A platform that looks like a crab. ** Taunts: **** Side: Klutzy does a pose that looks like he is threatening to pinch the opponent. **** Up: Klutzy's machine does a backflip. **** Down: Klutzy uses his machine to grab a rock from the ground and throws it away. **** Special: Klutzy's machine kicks a sand sideways randomly. ** Victory Poses: *** Winning Poses: **** Klutzy's mach holds a crate that says "Me>>You", while laughing in a position of winner. **** Klutzy jumps out of the mach and starts dancing. **** Klutzy's mach wears a finger foam that says "We're number #1!". *** Losing Poses: **** Klutzy has a sigh look on his face when his mech is destroyed. **** Klutzy's mach holds a sign that says "No no!". **** Klutzy is shown outside of his mech, arguing with a Hermit Kermit. ---- Amigopen: this penguin is a jolly and hyper penguin, with no time to lose, and a knack for being random, thats all he beves in victory *color changes ---- *sparta amigopen *Wafflez mode amigopen *Ninja Amigopen *Attacks ---- *Left/right smash: gets his Staff and slashes at the enemy *up smash: does a backflip-like kick *down smash: Uses a Ban Hammer *Left/Right strong attack: uses hotcake syrup breath at the foe *down strong: *up strong: *Victory poses **winning poses ***Screams "THIS IS AMIGOPEN!" over and over ***starts doing the caramelldansen like mad ***transforms into a raven then flies away **losing poses ***Randomly falls off a cliff ***acts like a nOOb and wants to kill everyone with a sword Herbert: He is a well-known villain in Club Penguin Island. And also, don't forget that he is Klutzy's best friend as well. In this brawl, he's a powerhouse. * Color Changes: ** White fur. ** Black fur. ** Resembles as Herbert P. Bear Xquire. ** Resembles as Herbert Horror, but lacking any wings. ** Green fur. ** Wears a chef hat, with a pizza apron. * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Punch. (5% damage) ** Up: Headbutt. (3% damage) ** Down: Sweep kick. (3% damage) ** Running Attack: Elbow thrust. (13% damage) * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Double claw slash. (7-15% damage) ** Up: Arm raise. (12-22% damage) ** Down: Tornado kick. (10-17% damage) * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Knee attack. (8% damage) ** Forward: Claw slash. (7% damage) ** Backward: Single dropkick. (6% and 13% (while hitting the ground) damage) ** Up: Uppercut. (5% damage) ** Down: Rolling claw slash. (8% damage) * Detailed Special Attacks: ** Neutral: Body Slam (Herbert grabs the opponent and gives them a body slam, % damage) ** Side: Terror Roll (Herbert rolls into a ball, and he dashes into anyone in his way) ** Up: Snow Storm Punch (It works like the Super Jump Punch, but instead of coins, snowflakes appears) ** Down: Bear Pound (Herbert smashes straight downward into the ground, and releases a snowflake on either side, stunning enemies. If used on the ground, Herbert will jump forward before dropping down) * Stage: ** The Rooftop of the Plaza (as a challenger) ** Ditto Factory (as a team-mate) ** Coffee Factory (as a team-mate) * Misc. ** Ledge attack: Herbert does a claw slash after climbing. ** Entrance: Herbert emerges from a wall of snow. ** Revival platform: A snowy platform. ** Taunts: **** Side: Folds his arms, looks at the fourth wall, and says "Silly penguins!". **** Up: Does an evil laugh to the ceiling. **** Down: Stands on four legs, and roars. **** Special: Herbert does the "muscleman" pose. ** Victory Poses: *** Winning Poses: **** Herbert laughes at the non-winner(s) in a offending way. **** Puts hands on hips, and says "I told you so! I told you so!" in a deep voice. **** Pounds his fist onto the ground, saying "I'm the real Esquire!".. *** Losing Poses: **** Herbert looks up at the ceiling, and roars. **** Stands down onto the ground, with his arms crossed in dissapointment. **** Yawns for a while, and then he says "Is that all? I want a rematch!". ---- Star Kirby12: A great hero. Need I say more? *Color Changes: **Aqua **Dark Blue **Green **Lime **Light Blue **Ultra Form(with jet pack, skates and mike sword(those are critical in the game) *Strong Attacks: **Side: Kick. (5-9% damage) **Up: Viking Headbutt(11-15% damage) **Down: Skating blades(14-15% damage) **Running attack: Tackle(10-13% damage) *Smash Attacks: **Normal: Flipper Slash(8-12% damage) **Side: Triple Kick.(13-17% damage) **Up: Viking Helmet + Flipper Slapping(15-18% damage) **Down: Speedy Kicking (3% damage per hit) *Aerial Attacks: **Neutral: FALCON PUNCH(5-10% damage) **Forward: FALCON KICK(3-8% damage) **Backward: Jet Pack Gas(5-8% damage) **Up: FALCON UPPERCUT(8-14% damage) **Down: Slam Down(14-19% damage) *Detailed Special Attacks: **Neutral: Mike Sword: Mike turns into a strong blade(20% damage) **Side: Viking Helmet: He takes his helmet off and throws it like a boomerang.(31% damage) **Up: Jet Pack Fly: Flies up with the jetpack.(15% damage if opponent hits fire, 21% damage if opponent hits Star) **Down: Skate Sharpening: Sharpens skates which makes ice sprinkle on the floor, in which opponents can trip on. Also opponents under him will take damage because of the skates.(3% damage if opponent trips, 10% damage if opponent gets hit by skates) *Grabs: **Pummel: Viking Helmet(11-15% damage) **Front Throw: Tackle(7-14% damage) **Back Throw: Kick(5-9% damage) **Up Throw: Give Jet Pack(Force give: 3% damage, Explosion: 10% damage) **Down Throw: Slam Dunk(14% damage) *Stages: **Star Kirby12's igloo(as a challenger) **S.P.P.P.(as a teammate) **The Battle Pathway(as a teammate) **Old Temple(as a challenger alongside Richperson) *Victory Poses: **Spins and jumps up. **The Spirits of Light appear, and Star looks happily at them. **Flies up and comes down. *Losing Poses: **Tries to fix his jetpack. **He looks sad, and the Spirits of Light are in sealed form. **Draws on the ground with his Mike Sword unhappily. *Taunts: *Up: Flies up and back down. *Side: Spins like he's about to do a Spiral Drill, but doesn't. *Down:(S.P.P.P. only) A Chat Box comes out with Gary the Gadget Guy(Omega when asking about Tails or Eclipse) who explains about whatever enemy he's fighting. *Misc: *Ledge Attack: Does a Ninja Chop at the enemy after climbing up. *Entrance: Jetpacks in. Items *Gun Bullet *Starman *Hammer *Home Run Bat *Superscope *Ray Gun * Rocket Launcher * Bowling Bomb *Freeze Ray Gun (freezes opponent temporarily) *Soap (if thrown at opponent, they temporarily go blind) *Fire Flower *Cracker Launcher *Helper Trophy *Sapie Ball *Jackhammer *Snow Globe *Puffle Bell *Jetpack *Pengy Ball *Mullet *Beam Sword *Fan *Ditto *Snowball Gun Helper Trophies Helper Trophies are a special kind of item that summons something onto the battlefield and usually hinders the user's opponents. The thing summoned onto the field is always random. Add more! See Also *Super Smash Pengs *Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu Category:Games Category:Games